The style of such hollow body components as well as the process for manufacturing same are characterized in the state of the art by the fact that the shell elements used for the hollow body components are connected to one another, as a rule, by positive-locking connections, for example, screw connections, riveting, rolling or beading. These types of connection technique arise from the fact that the diecast material generally used for the shell elements, for example, diecast aluminum, PROAL diecast material or VACURAL diecast material, cannot, as a rule, be welded. Due to the possible manufacture of solid and yet thin-walled components, diecast material and especially diecast aluminum is of rather substantial significance especially in automotive engineering.
However, the connection technique based on the above-mentioned positive-locking connections requires, as a rule, a rather substantial manufacturing effort, which makes industrial-scale manufacture appear to be often uneconomical from the viewpoint of the costs.